Mia
by lukalshion
Summary: Orihime es llevada a otro universo donde conoce a Konan, Pain, Itachi, y todo Akatsuki, algo itahime  pero es  Ichihime :D  mi primer crossover mal nombre peor summary
1. Chapter 1

Bien, este es mi primer crossover sera un Ichihime algo diferente. Tendra algo de Itahime, se que es algo raro pero vi una imagen de ellos y se veian tan lindos .

la historia comienza cuando Orihime esta cautiva en su habitacion en las noches

empezamos ;D

* * *

><p>-Siempre es tan oscuro este lugar?...<p>

Una joven pelinaranja estaba sola en su habitacion, sin nadie que la escuchara, queria llorar, pero no queria mostrar emociones ante sus secuestradores. la luna era su unica compañera esa noche, la chica esperaba la llegada de su cuidador, Ulquiorra. Orihime habia perdido la nocion del tiempo, no sabia que hora era y la verdad no le importaba, ella sola queria salir de ahi.

-Aqui esta tu cena -al fin llego Ulquiorra- come

-S-si

Ulquiorra se quedo solo para ver si comia, al finalizar, se fue sin decir nada. Orihime se recosto en su cama.

-Kurosaki-kun, creo que jamas te volvere a ver -comenzo a llorar- no me arrepiento de haber venido, se que asi todos mis amigos estaran a salvo, y Kurosaki-kun podra ser feliz con Kuchiki-san

De pronto, una garganta se abrio

-Tenemos que irnos

-Q-quien eres tu?

-No hay tiempo, tengo que llevarte lejos de aqui

Ambas cruzaron la garganta y llegaron a un bosque

-Siento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Halibel

-Que es este lugar?

-Estamos en un bosque cerca de Konoha

-Konoha?

-Es una larga historia, ven acompañame

-A donde vamos

-Es un secreto

Halibel y Orihime caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron

-Bien, aqui es

-Que es este lugar?

-Es la guarida Akatsuki

-Akatsuki?

-Si, antes de entrar debo decirte algo, este lugar es diferente de donde venimos, no es como las noches o Karakura

-A que te refieres?

-Te he traido a otro universo

-QUE!

-Asi como lo oyes, garganta puede llevarte a otro universo si es lo que deseas

-Pero por que?

-No puedo permitir que Aizen te tenga bajo su poder, en cuanto dejes de serle util moriras, tu solo eres una carnada para llevar a tus amigos a las noches y asi poder tomar Karakura, te he traido por que se que aqui estaras a salvo, y no te preocupes por tus amigos, te prometo que estaran a salvo

-M-muchas gracias Halibel-san

-De nada, ahora entremos, que hay que hablar con alguien

Frente a ella aparecio una chica de cabellera azul

-Halibel

-Konan

-Que te trae por aqui

-Necesito pedirte un favor

-Un favor?, que clase de favor?

-Necesito que cuides de ella -dijo Halibel señalando a Orihime

-No lo se, sabes que yo no tomo las decisiones aqui

-Lo se, pero dile a Pain que es un favor para mi

-Esta bien, pero no te aseguro nada

-No importa

-Y se puede saber por que la trajiste aqui?

-Aizen la secuestro

-No puede ser

-Si, y no quiero que sufra, por eso es que la traje contigo

-Hare todo lo que este a mi alcanze para que se quede aqui

...

-Donde rayos se habra metido Konan

-Aqui estoy

-Por que tardaste tanto?

-Estaba hablando con Halibel

-Halibel, la misma que te...

-Si, ella

-Que te dijo

-Me pidio que cuidaramos a una chica

-Pero que cree que somos guarderia o que?

-Ella fue secuestrada por Aizen

-Aizen?, en ese caso puede quedarse, pero necesito verla

-Esta bien, pasa - dijo Konan

-Asi que fuiste secuestrada por Aizen

-S-si

-Por que?

-Para llevar a mis amigos hacia una trampa

-Ya veo, tienes alguna clase de poder?

-si

-Que puedes hacer, demuestramelo

-S-si, pero necesito a alguien que este herido

-Herido dices?, Deidara, ven aca

-Que pasa lider

-Ven acercate

Deidara se acerco a Pain y este le corto la mano

-Que te pasa!

Orihime desplego su Sōten Kisshun curando el brazo de Deidara

-Muy impresionante -dijo Pain

-Q-que fue eso? -Deidara no habia podido creer lo que habia pasado

-Puedes quedarte, Konan, prestale algo de ropa, y dale una habitacion cerca de la tuya

-Si, acompañame

-Quien era ella? -pregunto Deidara

-Ella es el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki

* * *

><p>Diganme que les parecio n.n<p>

Si, la guarida de akatsuki no esta cerca de Konoha, pero ese no es el punto en este fic este apenas es el prologo aun falta mas ;D

Kira kurosaki off


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime se encontraba de nuevo encerrada en una habitación, pero esta vez era muy diferente, esta vez ella no era un rehén, esta vez ella era parte de algo, o por lo menos eso pensaba. Ya no llevaba el uniforme que le hacían usar en las noches, esta vez llevaba una gabardina negra con nubes rojas (el uniforme de Akatsuki), estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación, pensaba en sus amigos, en Halibel, jamás pudo imaginar que ella seria buena, ella la rescato de las noches, eso la hacia buena no?. Su mente estaba hecha un embrollo, aun no asimilaba lo que pasaba. El ruido de la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Deidara me dijo que había una chica nueva, no le creía pero veo que es verdad -Un chico de cabellera gris entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta tras el- eres mas hermosa de lo que me contó

Orihime se levanto de la cama.

-¿Quien eres tu? –pregunto con algo de temor Orihime, ese tipo no le daba nada de confianza

-Mi nombre es Hidan, y el tuyo preciosa

Hidan se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, la desnudaba con la mirada, apenas la conocía y ya la deseaba, deseaba hacer ese cuerpo suyo.

-Orihime Inoue

-Hime-chan, tienes un lindo nombre

Hidan estaba muy cerca de ella, la tenia contra la pared, la respiración de Orihime se acelero, jamás había estado tan cerca de alguien y ese tipo no le inspiraba confianza, su mirada era de lujuria, Orihime trago saliva.

-Hidan, que rayos estas haciendo! –se escucho una voz detrás de ellos

-Mierda –dijo Hidan- yo solo, le daba la bienvenida

-Konan te dijo que no te le acercaras, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

-S-si

Konan era muy buena, pero cuando la hacían enojar podría matar a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

-Sal de aquí

-Si

Hidan salio huyendo de ahí, Orihime miro como el tipo, que segundos antes estaba frente a ella muy seguro de si mismo, salía de la habitación.

-¿Estas bien? –una voz le hablo

-S-si

Al ver a la persona que le hablaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era muy guapo, ojos negros como la noche, y una larga cabellera oscura que sujetaba en una cola de caballo.

-Hidan puede ser un idiota a veces, solo ignóralo

-Gracias

-No tienes por que agradecerme, pasaba por aquí y escuche a Hidan, supuse que no tendría buenas intenciones

-Aun así, gracias…

-Itachi, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha

-Que lindo nombre

-Y el tuyo, ¿Cuál es?

-Mi nombre es Orihime Inoue

-Un placer conocerte Orihime

-Igualmente

-Ahora, te llevare a conocer el lugar

Itachi y Orihime recorrieron toda la guarida, y se detuvieron en la enfermería. Pain le dijo a Itachi que la llevara ahí por que mientras estuviera con ellos, seria algo así como la enfermera, tal vez no era mucho, pero estaría a salvo de Aizen.

-Muchas gracias Uchiha-kun

-Ya te dije que me llames Itachi, es algo molesto que me llames por mi apellido

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes, pero por favor llámame Itachi

-Lo haré Itachi-san

-Bueno, te dejo en tu habitación, descansa

-Si, tú también descansa Ita…

No pudo terminar la oración, Orihime había tropezado, cerro los ojos al ver tan cerca el suelo, pero no cayo, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron.

-Itachi-san –dijo la chica algo sonrojada, Itachi la tenía en sus brazos, estaba tan cerca del Uchiha, jamás había estado tan cerca de un chico, eso la hizo sonrojarse aun más. Mientras el chico luchaba en su interior, los labios de Orihime lo incitaban a besarlos, pero el no debía, el debía enseñarle la guarida y regresarla a su cuarto, pero sus deseos pudieron mas que el, se acerco lentamente a su rostro, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba una de sus mejillas, su piel era muy suave, el tacto de la piel de Itachi la hizo estremecerse, el era muy guapo, pero ella ya estaba enamorada, ella amaba a Ichigo, si, y ella no podía traicionarlo así, pero ellos no eran novios, eran amigos, y el ya tenia a alguien, tenia a Rukia, y ella no podría separarlos, entonces, a el no le importaría si, se besaba con Itachi, el era bueno, no era como Ulquiorra, ¿O si?.

Itachi no pudo mas y la beso, ella al principio no supo que hacer, pero en cuestión de segundos comenzó a seguirle el beso a Itachi, el chico besaba como un experto, y Orihime no lo hacia tan mal. El aire se les acabo y tuvieron que separarse.

-Yo… Lo siento mucho Orihime –Dijo Itachi, sin mirarla a los ojos, estaba muy avergonzado, miro de reojo a la chica y pudo notar su rostro, estaba demasiada sonrojada, se veía tan linda así. Itachi aun la tenía en sus brazos, abrió la puerta y la dejo en la cama. La chica estaba algo sorprendida.- Descansa

Antes de salir Itachi miro a Orihime, ella seguía tocándose los labios sorprendida.

-Me beso –dijo Orihime

Al día siguiente Itachi había llevado a Orihime a la enfermería, ella estaba sentada en un pequeño escritorio Itachi escuchaba como ella hablaba sobre unos duendecillos, el solo asentía cuando le preguntaba algo, por que no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero ella se veía muy linda, estaba algo sonrojada, y a el le parecía muy linda la manera en la que se sonrojaba y al mismo tiempo le dedicaba una sonrisa, pero había algo que no lo dejaba de molestar, ¿que hacia ella ahí? De pronto Deidara entro a la enfermería.

-Itachi, el líder quiere verte

-¿Para que?

-No me dijo, solo me dijo que era algo sobre ella –dijo Deidara señalando a Orihime.

-Iré de inmediato, ¿me disculparías un momento Orihime?

-Claro –dijo Orihime con una amplia sonrisa

Itachi salio no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la chica.

* * *

><p>En las noches, los espada se reunieron por la misteriosa desaparición de Orihime, Aizen se notaba muy enojado, mientras que Ulquiorra, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba algo preocupado por que Aizen-sama podría hacerle. La habían buscado por todos lados, pero parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, ahora que no la tenían todos sus planes se venían abajo. Estaba tan enfadado, pero al mismo tiempo frustrado, todos podían verlo en su rostro. Halibel se mostraba tan seria como siempre, ella había sido la culpable pero nadie se daría cuenta.<p>

* * *

><p>-Donde estarás Inoue?<p>

-No tenemos tiempo que perder kurosaki, sigamos

-S-si

-Pareces muy preocupado Ichigo, que sucede

-Claro que lo estoy, a Inoue se la llevaron esos tipos y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, que tal si en este momento la están torturando

-No digas esas cosas Ichigo, piensa positivo

-Rukia tiene razón, ella estará bien

-Eso espero, eso espero

* * *

><p>Al fin el segundo capitulo, muy Itahime, lo se, pero apenas es el comienzo, bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime e Itachi paseaban a las afueras de la guarida, la pelinaranja corria feliz entre las flores que habia por ahí, ya habian pasado 3 semanas desde que la chica habia llegado y cada vez pasaban mas tiempo juntos.

El Uchiha la veia mientras olia las flores y cortaba algunas, la chica se veia tan linda, tan tranquila y el sentia paz cada vez que la miraba, era algo que no podia describir, siempre que estaba junto a ella se sentia feliz.

Orihime se sento junto a Itachi y se recosto en su hombro.

-Ya te cansaste?

-Un poco, pero no quiero entrar, quiero estar aquí un poco mas

-Esta bien

La pelinaranja cerro los ojos y en pocos minutos se quedo dormida. Itachi la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, la dejo en la cama y la contemplo unos minutos no podia entender como esa chica que acababa de conocer le hacia sentir tantas cosas.

Lentamente se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Creo que estoy enamorado

* * *

><p>Itachi se dirigio a su habitación, no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a Orihime, se sento en la cama mientras veia hacia el techo.<p>

-¿Estara bien que sienta esto por ella?

* * *

><p>Por la mañana Orihime desperto, no sabia como, pero habia llegado a su habitación, se rasco la cabeza y le dio vistazo al cuarto y en una silla se encontraba un joven de cabello rojo, en las semanas que llevaba ahí nunca lo había visto.<p>

-al fin despertaste  
>-Quien eres tu -dijo Orihime al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama<br>-Mi nombre es Sasori, es un gusto conocerte  
>-Mi nombre es...<br>-Orihime Inoue -interrumpió el pelirrojo- ya lo se, Deidara me lo dijo. No le creí cuando dijo que eras hermosa  
>Sasori camino hacia ella y le acaricio la mejilla, ella no se apartó, ambos se miraron a los ojos.<p>

-Que haces aquí Sasori?  
>-Yo solo vine a saludar -Sasori se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero una mano lo detuvo<br>-No quiero volverte a ver cerca de Orihime o sino...  
>-No lo puedo creer, el gran Itachi Uchiha enamorado?-Sasori aparto la mano de Itachi y lo miro a los ojos- Tu no eres su dueño y si yo quiero vendré a verla, nos veremos después Orihime<p>

Itachi estaba furioso, no soportaba el hecho de que Sasori estuviera solo en la misma habitación con Orihime y quien sabe por cuento tiempo.

-Itachi-san?  
>-No quiero que te le acerques<br>-eh?  
>-No quiero verte cerca de Sasori<br>-Pero...  
>-Por favor Orihime<br>Itachi la miro a los ojos y sostuvo sus manos la chica se sonrojo levemente  
>-Esta bien, no me acercare a Sasori<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, por mas que caminaban lo unico que veian era arena y mas arena.<br>-mierda cuanto falta para llegar  
>-No creo que falté mucho, llevamos horas caminando<br>-Miren, una cueva, tal vez sea una entrada  
>-Tal vez Renji tenga razón, vamos<p>

Todos entraron a la cueva sin saber que alguien los esperaba ahí

-Al fin llegaron-dijo una voz misteriosa  
>-Quien eres tu-pregunto Rukia<br>-Eso no importa, vine a llevarlos con su amiga  
>-como sabemos que no es una trampa -dijo Uryu<br>-confíen en mi, Inoue Orihime no se encuentra aquí  
>-A que te refieres<br>-Lleve a su amiga a un lugar seguro y si me permiten los llevare con ella  
>-Vamos<br>-Espera Ichigo, puede ser una trampa  
>-Lo se Rukia, pero también puede estar diciendo la verdad<br>-Ichigo tiene razón, es un riesgo que debemos tomar  
>-Yo iré, si ustedes quieren acompañarme háganlo, si no, iré sólo<br>-Yo voy con el-dijo Uryu  
>-Y yo -dijo Chad<br>-Renji y yo nos quedaremos

Una garganta se abrió

-Entonces vamos

* * *

><p>Orihime estaba en la enfermería sentada esperando a que Itachi fuera por ella ya que no podía estar vagando por la guarida, habían pasado varios días desde lo de Sasori y ella seguía sin entender el por que Itachi no quería que lo viera, el parecía ser bueno, el ruido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.<p>

-Orihime  
>-Konan-san<br>-Espero no interrumpir  
>-No, no estaba haciendo nada<br>-Quería hablar contigo sobre Aizen  
>-Lo conoces?<br>-Si, a mi también me secuestro  
>-Por que?<br>-No lo se bien, pero al igual que tu fui salvada por Hallibel, ella me trajo a este lugar para evitar que Aizen me hiciera daño  
>-Yo no sabía<br>-Nadie lo sabe  
>-Y no extrañas a tus amigos<br>-A veces lo hago, pero Pain es muy bueno conmigo, aunque sea frío con los demás conmigo es muy diferente  
>-lo amas mucho verdad<br>-Si y aunque a veces pienso en volver con mi familia y amigos se que estoy mejor aquí con el. Bueno, tengo que irme  
>-Adiós<br>-Adiós

Minutos después de que Konan se fuera la puerta nuevamente se abrió.

-lamento haberme tardado  
>-No te preocupes<p>

Orihime lo abrazo

-Quieres ir afuera?  
>-Si<p>

Itachi tomo a Orihime de la mano y la llevo afuera.

-Quería preguntarte algo  
>-Que cosa<br>-Orihime -Itachi tomo las manos de la joven y la miro a los ojos- quieres ser mi novia?  
>-Itachi...<br>-No puedo sacarte de mi mente, desde que te conocí sentí cosas por ti y ahora con el tiempo me enamore de ti, no se si correspondas a mi sentimientos, pero te prometo que te haré feliz que dices?  
>-Si quiero<p>

Orihime lo abrazo y cuando estaban a punto de besarse

-Inoue!  
>-Kurosaki-kun!<p>

* * *

><p>Al fin después de tanto tiempo subo un capitulo nuevo, ya tenia la mitad del capitulo y esta mañana lo termine, espero que les guste.<p>

Ya se que dije que seria Ichihime, pero estoy pensando en hacerlo Itahime, que les parece?

Dejen review y haganmelo saber, nos leemos hasta el próximo capitulo.

Lukalshion :3


End file.
